Disposing a pressure sensor that detects a pressure of a fuel injected into cylinders of an internal-combustion engine into a body of an injector as an injector that injects fuel into the cylinders of the internal-combustion engine is proposed.
Moreover, the body of the injector is provided with a connector unitarily, and terminals of the connector are electrically connected with the pressure sensor (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-242574, for example).
By the way, inventors of the present disclosure considered abolishing the connector disposed unitarily to the body of the injector mentioned above, and considered an injector having a composition of electrically connecting lead wires with terminals of a connector disposed separately from a body of the injector after leading out the lead wires electrically connected to a pressure sensor.
FIG. 7A and FIG. 7B show a considered proposal of an injector 1 that is provided with a connector 2 separately from a body of the injector 1, and the connector 2 is connected with the injector 1 by the six lead wires 3.
However, with the composition of this injector 1, since a bending radius R of some lead wires may become remarkably small compared with other lead wires when the lead wires 3 are needed to be bent for use, as shown in FIG. 8 for example, there is a problem that it is difficult to bend the lead wires 3.
Especially, this problem becomes remarkable when using a lead wire 3 having a thick wire diameter because of a large current, etc.
Moreover, since the restoring force between different lead wires differ significantly, i.e., since the restoring force is unbalanced, there is a problem that the lead wires 3 will be twisted even if the lead wires 3 are required to maintain a particular bending direction after installing the injector 1 to the internal-combustion engine.